


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Five Times First”

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [9]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Just a quick series of drabbles that focus on the boys and first times in their lives - from fluffy to flirty, because that’s how I roll. Also, I wonder how many of you recognize the respectful nod to Dante’s Divina Commedia - cookie to those who get it on the first read through.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Five Times First”

**Scott (First Romantic Candlelight Dinner)**

He adjusts his tie for the umpteenth time that evening. Lady Penelope had generously suggested they go for a trial run at one of London’s fanciest sushi restaurants. And yet, now that the proverbial curtain was about to go up, Scott feels the same kind of nausea and utter panic he had experienced on the night of his senior prom. 

When he spots a stunningly glamorous Marion van Arkel step out of the swanky limosine outside the restaurant, however, he swears to keep the content of his stomach where it belongs and to focus on having a jolly good time.

 

**Virgil (First Dance)**

He hadn’t considered the option of moving away from his comfy spot behind the counter, apart from responding to his bladder’s aching need to be emptied. But halfway through his third bottle of beer, a gentle tap on his shoulder was about to change those plans. 

Virgil had never imagined he’d find himself being guided towards what passed for a dancefloor in this cosy bar in Kansas. His brain did register the fact that her name is Beatrice, and that her shift had just ended – before the music took over, before he allowed her to show him how to dance.

 

**Alan (First Multiplayer Game With Kayo)**

The sound of buttons being pressed was the only indication that Alan was busy tending to his favourite hobby. Everything else trickled into his ears by means of a headset. But even if he hadn’t chosen to filter out the world, he probably wouldn’t have heard her enter his room. 

Light footed and lightning quick, she sits down beside him and picks up the spare controller. The look of utter surprise on his face soon segues into a broad smile when he hands Kayo his spare headset.

“Ready, player one?” she says in that husky, laid back voice of hers. 

 

**Gordon (First Movie Date)**

Movie theatres had always been connected to family trips and throwing popcorn, and the five of them talking about the movie they had gone to see into the wee hours of night. But now he’s back in that same building, about to see a superhero movie he’d been looking forward to for months. 

The young man beside him occasionally flashes him a reassuring smile as if to say “hey, it’s alright, it’s been a while for me, too” but little does he know that for Gordon, this is like taking a dive in the deep end of an unfamiliar pool.

 

**John (First Kiss)**

He should have known that allowing her on board of his sanctuary was a bad idea. But this was a rescue situation and that made all the difference. Or did it? John is losing track of right and wrong by the first sensation of lips meeting lips. Maybe it’s the shock of realizing that one of his most private, guilt-inducing fantasies is unfolding right here and now. 

He flinches when her tongue moves into his mouth, eagerly continuing its quest to explore. By the time their mouths part, John has to remind himself that it’s okay to breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick series of drabbles that focus on the boys and first times in their lives - from fluffy to flirty, because that’s how I roll. Also, I wonder how many of you recognize the respectful nod to Dante’s Divina Commedia - cookie to those who get it on the first read through.


End file.
